Financial institutions provide services to a large variety of clients. For instance, each client can have a unique and detailed deposit or financial transaction history. Although it can be helpful in streamlining and targeting services, financial institutions oftentimes find it difficult to identify similarities between clients. Further, the institutions often find it difficult to predict which clients may default on their accounts until default actually occurs.